Laundry Day
by TrimbyJean
Summary: One-shot. Established Puckleberry. Rachel turns heads with her wardrobe, but not in the usual way...


**A/N: It's really hard for me to write a chapter story, apparently. This is set in the same universe as "Turn Around", a little after what I wrote. I'm sorry; I know a lot of you are excited and hoping I'll continue that. I am trying, but when I sit down to write chapter two, I just_ can't_. I don't know how I want it to flow. Be patient, and it'll happen. I promise. Meanwhile, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMED**

"Do you think she hit her head?" Mercedes asked quietly, but Kurt shook his head.

"Rachel could get amnesia and still think the way she dressed was fashionable. It must be something else."

"Maybe Puck's just rubbing off on her?" Artie suggested. "Does it really matter why? It's obviously an improvement."

"It matters because it's Rachel. She never does anything without a reason." Kurt said.

"Not to mention it's weird." Tina added. "She's wearing jeans. And a t-shirt."

"Puck's t-shirt." Mercedes clarified. "Clearly that means something."

"It means he probably lent her his t-shirt after she got slushied once." Artie said. He liked Rachel, even though she was really annoying, and he kind of like Puck, too. He didn't want any more drama ruining the club. "Just leave it alone."

"Here they come!" Kurt exclaimed in a harsh whisper, looking out the window and seeing the couple walking toward the choir room. "Act natural!" They all scurried to claim chairs, Tina sitting next to Artie in the first row and striking up a conversation about school, while Mercedes and Kurt took seats in the second row, talking fashion like nothing unusual was going on. The door opened and Puck strut in with Rachel under his arm, smirking as she chatted about something or other relating to Broadway. Nobody in the room really paid attention, because Rachel's clothes stole the show.

She was dressed in a pair of tight, light wash skinny jeans and a pair of low-top red Converse sneakers. Sneakers! Rachel Berry- she of the short skirt, knee-sock, and flats/Mary Janes persuasion- was dressed in jeans and sneakers. She had paired them with a gray McKinley Athletics shirt, clearly not her own, as it was so large on her it could've been a dress. She'd knotted the bottom hem to make it seem more fitted, and over the shirt she wore a letter jacket. Kurt wanted to faint (from shock or happiness, he wasn't sure). Rachel laughed at something Puck said into her ear and let him direct her to the back row of chairs, sitting close to him. Puck was seated in his usual fashion, legs splayed out carelessly, but he had an arm around the back of Rachel's seat and was toying with her hair. As the rest of the club filed in, Kurt watched closely to see their reactions. Quinn barely spared them a glance, sitting with Mercedes and staring straight ahead. Santana looked ready to barf but didn't say anything as she and Brittany took up seats with Matt and Mike, who just shrugged and fist-tapped Puck. Mr. Schuester was too busy writing on the board to notice anything at all, but Kurt was anxious for the two leading men of the club to make an appearance.

Jesse was the first one in, simply taking a seat with a hard look on his face and fists clenched at his side. Rachel spared him a glance, her face falling flat, but then Puck was claiming her attention once again, saying something softly to her and turning her chin to face him. Kurt's sharp eyes didn't miss how her face softened or how her hand came up to rest on his cheek.

Finn walked in next, the anger just pouring off of him. Really, he should be over it by now. Rachel and Puck had gone public weeks ago, after the fiasco with the "glist", and Kurt had walked in on Rachel and Finn having a heated conversation back when it happened. Since then, Puckleberry had become a common sight in the halls of McKinley and in the choir room. Maybe Finn was just angry because of the blatant ownership Puck was staking in Rachel by letting her wear his clothes (although all the touching they did- and there was a lot of touching; Rachel was always brushing against him or curling and arm around his bicep, and Puck always either had a hand on her back or played with her hair. Not to mention when they were seated, they sat so close, Kurt thought they'd meld into one being- was basically the same thing).

Mr. Schuester must have realized he forgot something, because he excused himself from the room, and Puck took the opportunity to stare down Kurt. "Hey, Hummel, you got something you wanna say? You've been eyeing me up for the past twenty minutes." Rachel smacked him lightly on the chest and whispered that he should "be nice". Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I was simply curious about Rachel's outfit choice for today. We've all grown so used to her sweaters and skirts, it's a surprise." Rachel turned bright red as almost everyone turned to look her up and down.

"I-if you must know, Kurt, it was laundry day in my house yesterday, and my clothes weren't completely dry. This was all I had to wear." She shrugged.

"Yeah, okay, but why was your only clean shirt Puck's shirt?" Mercedes asked, sharing a knowing smile with Kurt. Rachel sputtered and turned even redder (if that was even possible). She looked desperately at Puck.

"I lent it to her once, when she got slushied. Apparently, it's just been sitting in her drawer or whatever." He shrugged and that was it. "Just let it go, god."

Artie smiled in satisfaction and gave Kurt a pointed look. He'd been right. Mercedes, Kurt and Santana rolled their eyes.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Santana said. Rachel sat up a little straighter and met the Latina's look head-on. Puck grinned because fuck, shit was about to get real.

"I'll have you know, Santana, that Noah is not simply some sex object. He is a living human being with thoughts and opinions, and we do not make out every time we are together. While I obviously enjoy his advances, and take advantage of his skills in those matters, he is really a bright person with a wonderful sense of humor. Of course, you wouldn't know that because you never bother to get to know anyone. Unless of course, you count carnally." She shrugged and Puck looked ready to fall out of his seat and die laughing. Kurt and Mercedes' jaws were dropped, and Artie and Tina glanced at each other warily. Even Finn had to smile at Rachel's long-winded but totally epic insult.

Still fighting laughter, Puck tapped Rachel on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She turned back to Santana. "And just because he has thoughts and opinions doesn't lessen his 'badassness'." She glanced at Puck to make sure she said that right and he gave her a thumbs-up, grinning. Mr. Schuester came in before Santana could regain her thoughts and fire back with anything, and he diffused some of the tension in the room. The rest of glee went fairly smoothly, with no storm-outs or diva-fits. Rachel hardly even said a word, too busy focusing on something in the back with Puck. Mr. Schue had assigned them the task of breaking up into groups of two and finding a way to mash-up their absolute favorite songs to perform. There was some hushed arguing for a few minutes between Puckleberry, but then they lapsed into silence.

A few minutes before the bell rang, Puck excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Kurt sidled up next to Rachel. "So," he said casually, and she looked up at him. "Was it really laundry day? Because I seem to remember a certain mohawked delinquent wearing that same exact t-shirt yesterday."

Rachel blushed a little and carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't suppose it would do any good to tell you he has two?" Kurt shook his head and she sighed. "He spent the night." She confessed. Kurt bit back a squeal and she rushed to correct him. "Nothing happened! I'm still a little confused and on edge because of what almost happened with Jesse, and Noah was very polite about it. We watched a movie and then fell asleep on my bed. That's all. I woke up late, and he left his shirt when he snuck out, and I couldn't resist. I did wash it first." She said, wrinkling her nose a little. Then, she glanced at everyone and looked back at Kurt, taking his hands. "You can't tell anyone, Kurt. They'll take it the wrong way and I don't want anyone thinking…" She trailed off and looked at him desperately. "Promise me."

He waved a hand and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me. I won't even tell Mercedes. Regardless of what people believe, I can keep a secret when it's important." He patted her hand and stood up, smiling. "It's a very good look for you, by the way. I can't wait to see what happens when you get ahold of his jersey." He skipped down the steps as the bell rang and caught up with Mercedes at the door. They had to step around Puck, who was leaning against the frame waiting for Rachel. Smiling, she grabbed her things and met him, wrapping an arm around his and letting him lead her to her locker.

"Noah?" She asked, as they walked.

"Hn?"

"Do you happen to have a spare jersey?"


End file.
